La créature dans les ténèbres
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: [OS d'Halloween] Ce n'était qu'une histoire, un conte terrifiant que Bouc leur avait narré au coin du feu... Mais, rapidement, les choses vont devenir plus compliquées pour Gilles l'Écarlate. Évidemment, c'est toujours sur lui que ça tombe...


_Ça devait être la typique fanfic de frères "Après un film d'horreur" avec les moyens du bord, mais finalement j'ai complètement dévié vers une histoire d'épouvante (pas sûre que ce soit à ce point terrifiant, mais bon). Rédigée en m'appuyant sur une creepypasta qui m'a terrifiée quand je l'ai entendue la première fois (ce qui fait que maintenant j'écoute plein de creepypastas en écrivant)._

* * *

"Après quoi, il se dirigea vers l'escalier qui descendait jusqu'aux entrailles du château. Les marches s'enfonçaient dans le noir, alors il alluma une bougie pour mieux distinguer où il mettait les pieds."

Gilles s'étira distraitement et massa son épaule un peu raidie, avant de changer de position sur la branche d'arbre qui lui servait de siège, et de se rapprocher de Robin. Son frère lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil et lui sourit, avant de se reconcentrer sur Bouc qui racontait une histoire d'épouvante.

"Une fois parvenu au bas des marches, le paysan trouva plusieurs salles qui s'alignaient autour de l'allée centrale. Il pénétra dans la première, qui était en fait une chambre de torture. Il y avait des chaînes pendues au plafond, et là... il s'aperçut que certaines d'entre elles oscillaient doucement alors qu'il n'y avait aucun courant d'air dans la pièce !"

Gilles se frotta machinalement les poignets, nerveux comme lorsqu'on évoquait une prison, ou un cachot, ou une salle de torture, depuis sa captivité récente chez le shérif. Ce mot de "chaînes" lui rappelait bien trop ce moment horrible où il s'était retrouvé suspendu par les chevilles, la tête en bas, le sang palpitant à ses tempes et la peau irritée à cause du frottement de l'acier. Il se souvenait toujours des cris, du sang, et de cette terreur à l'idée de ce qu'il risquait de lui arriver. Non, il n'aimait pas les histoires de chaînes.

Robin, qui avait perçu son geste, avança une main pour la poser sur son genou, qu'il pressa avec tendresse. Il avait lui aussi une période de captivité terrifiante et douloureuse à déplorer. Il comprenait très bien ce que son frère ressentait. Alors il lui sourit à nouveau. Gilles lui rendit son sourire.

"Il saisit l'une des chaînes pour qu'elle arrête de bouger, mais à peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle reprit toute seule son mouvement de balancier..., raconta Bouc."

Aucun des hors-la-loi rassemblés autour du feu ne pipa mot, ils étaient tous suspendus à ses lèvres. Celui-ci, ravi de son effet, savoura quelques instants la fascination de son auditoire, puis poursuivit :

"Il ressortit de la pièce et continua son exploration des couloirs. Au fin fond du sous-sol, il découvrit une dernière salle, avec un panneau sur la porte indiquant "Entrée interdite".

-Et depuis quand il sait lire, ton paysan ? s'esclaffa l'un des voleurs en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Ce s'rait pas un noble caché, par hasard ?"

Gilles faillit s'étouffer dans la cruche d'eau qu'il était en train de boire. Robin lui tapota le dos pour l'aider à recracher et se tourna vers le plaisantin pour rétorquer :

"En tout cas, ce n'est pas toi qui aurais assez de ressources pour apprendre à lire, c'est certain.

-Ni assez de cran pour descendre seul dans les caves d'un château, ajouta Gilles sournoisement.

-De cran, ou de... ? commença un hors-la-loi avant d'être interrompu par neuf énormes éclats de rire qui retentirent autour du feu.

-Arrêtez, arrêtez, les interrompit Bouc au bout d'un moment. Donc, je disais... Le paysan arriva devant une dernière porte, sombre et lugubre... Malgré l'interdiction sur le battant, il ouvrit le loquet et pénétra dans la pièce..."

Brusquement dérangé par un courant d'air froid, Gilles frissonna et se rapprocha de Robin, se pelotonnant contre lui sans s'en apercevoir.

"Tu as peur, l'Écarlate ? se moqua l'un des voleurs."

Tous les autres se tournèrent vers lui en ricanant, et Robin sourit en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Gilles, gêné, faillit se dégager mais, finalement, il aimait bien l'étreinte de Robin. Il aimait aussi, de façon bien puérile, que les autres voleurs se souviennent de leur lien fraternel et qu'ils constatent bien que Gilles l'Écarlate, toléré mais souvent négligé, était désormais le préféré de leur chef. Et puis Robin était son frère. Et il en avait tellement peu eu durant toutes ces années que maintenant il voulait en profiter. Robin était son frère. Il avait le droit de se blottir contre lui.

Alors, il se contenta de sourire moqueusement au plaisantin et de poser lui aussi sa main sur le genou de Robin pour le remercier de son geste.

"Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce, reprit Bouc en adoptant un ton mystérieux. Et là, il s'aperçut que la salle était pleine de vêtements suspendus aux parois. Il fut alors sorti de sa stupeur par un fort courant d'air qui pénétra dans la pièce; l'instant d'après, une rangée de flambeaux s'alluma toute seule. Près du mur du fond, un mannequin d'entraînement désarticulé, portant armure et casque, gisait par terre. Le paysan se saisit de l'un des effets suspendus à la paroi pour l'essayer, mais fut surpris par un bruit sourd. Il regarda ses pieds et vit qu'un crâne humain était tombé du costume. Et alors, le mannequin étendu au sol se redressa soudain devant lui !"

Les hors-la-loi haletèrent, impressionnés. Ils fixaient tous Bouc, bougeant à peine. Robin eut juste un geste distrait pour caresser l'épaule de son frère, toujours serré contre lui. Gilles lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil et se reconcentra sur le conteur.

"Le mannequin se redressa lentement, très lentement, et quand il fut tout à fait debout devant le paysan, il le regarda fixement et articula :

"Hé. Tu veux voir ma tête qui se détache ?" Et alors il commença à tirer sur sa tête, la faisant craquer. Du sang épais et jaune coula de sous le casque du mannequin. Épouvanté, le paysan fit volte-face alors que la chair se déchirait, et alors il vit un message écrit sur l'autre battant de la porte, sans doute écrit avec des os ou des ongles : abandonné par Dieu. Après ça, le paysan a fui pour sa vie, mais il avait compris pourquoi ce château était condamné : les anciens propriétaires ne voulaient pas que quelqu'un comme lui y entre. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'une créature comme ça... en sorte."

Le silence tomba sur le petit attroupement et le feu de camp, perturbé uniquement par le crépitement des braises. Les hors-la-loi fixaient tous Bouc, captivés. Certains jetèrent des coups d'oeil aux ténèbres alentour, s'attendant presque à voir la créature émerger à côté d'eux. Gilles réprima un nouveau frisson de froid, mais il le dissimula dans les bras de Robin. Lequel lui pressa l'épaule, distraitement. L'histoire de Bouc tournait dans leur tête.

"Eh bien, je plains ton gars s'il était au service d'un chevalier, s'esclaffa l'un des voleurs pour briser ce silence mystique. Il ne pourra plus jamais voir une armure sans se faire dessus !

-Hé, si c'est un demi-noble, il sera bien obligé d'en revêtir une un jour !"

Les hors-la-loi se mirent à rire de concert et Robin, en les imitant, relâcha sa prise sur les épaules de son frère.

"Faites bien attention, maintenant que je vous ai raconté cette histoire, vous êtes tous en danger ! conclut Bouc pour en rajouter.

-Robin, je crois que je vais aller me coucher, murmura Gilles à l'oreille de son frère.

-Oui, vas-y, lui sourit l'archer en pressant son genou. J'espère que l'histoire de Bouc ne va pas t'empêcher de dormir.

-Comme si je pouvais avoir peur d'une histoire aussi ridicule, rétorqua Gilles moqueusement. Il aurait mieux fait de parler de ses chaussettes trouées ou des chansons que Robin chantonne dans son bain. En voilà des récits effrayants !

-Fais attention à toi, l'Écarlate ! répliqua le conteur pendant que ses amis hurlaient de rire. Le monstre de l'histoire pourrait bien s'en prendre à toi pour ton insolence ! Après tout, c'est une moitié de noble qui l'a réveillé...

-Ouais, je ferai attention !"

Gilles se leva et enjamba son siège de fortune pour s'éloigner dans les ténèbres. Il n'avait pas besoin de torche pour se repérer dans le campement.

Il marcha sur les feuilles mortes et les brindilles tombées au sol, dans un son de craquement qu'il connaissait bien en cette saison. Il chantonnait doucement tout en marchant, par habitude autant que, cette nuit-là, pour éviter de penser à la grimace démente que Bouc avait faite en essayant de leur représenter la créature. Par habitude, sa cabane se situait à la bordure du camp; il l'avait reconstruite là après sa destruction par les armées du shérif. Il aurait pu, pourtant, en temps que frère de Robin, bénéficier d'une place de choix dans le campement, mais il aimait sa tranquillité et sa solitude. Raison pour laquelle il avait quitté le feu de camp avant tout le monde...

"Hé..."

Gilles s'arrêta et tourna la tête, pensant qu'un hors-la-loi l'avait peut-être suivi.

"Hé...

-Oui ? répondit le jeune homme, intrigué. Y'a quelqu'un ?

-Hé..."

Aucune silhouette ne se devinait dans la pénombre. Gilles fit un tour sur lui-même, étonné, mais soudain les feuilles mortes frémirent devant lui.

Pas à cause du vent.

Les feuilles se soulevaient, comme si quelqu'un en émergeait.

Et puis, un éclat métallique brilla sous la lumière de la lune, et Gilles distingua soudain une armure sous les feuilles et les branches. Une armure qui se redressa, lentement, très lentement, et quand elle fut tout à fait debout devant le jeune homme, elle le regarda fixement et articula :

"Hé. Tu veux voir ma tête qui se détache ?"

Un cri se figea dans la gorge du jeune homme tandis que tout son corps se mettait à trembler. Alors, sous ses yeux horrifiés, la créature se mit à tirer sur sa tête, la faisant craquer. Et, en même temps, l'armure se mit à avancer. Lentement, très lentement, elle rejoignit le jeune homme en quelques pas, et elle était juste devant lui quand Gilles se mit à hurler. Victime d'une brusque poussée d'adrénaline, il fit volte-face et se mit à courir en direction du feu de camp. Sa terreur ne devint que plus forte lorsqu'il entendit des pas lourds le suivre à une vitesse terrifiante.

"Robin ! _Robin ! _hurla-t-il en émergeant près du halo rouge des flammes. _Robin_ !

-Gilles ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'alarma l'archer en bondissant sur ses pieds. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?"

Le jeune homme ne ralentit que lorsqu'il fut dans les bras de son frère, le coeur tambourinant tellement fort qu'il était certain de s'évanouir.

"Gilles, qu'est-ce que tu as ? répéta Robin, horrifié par ses tremblements quasi-convulsifs. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On t'a attaqué ?

-Quoi, y'a un ennemi dans le camp ? s'écrièrent les hors-la-loi en entourant les deux frères. Y'a quelqu'un ?

-Gilles ?"

Gilles était incapable de répondre; son coeur battait trop fort, trop vite; il était littéralement mort de peur. Il avait l'impression que sa cage thoracique allait exploser.

"Gilles, dis-moi quelque chose, supplia Robin en essayant de l'écarter pour voir ses yeux, mais le jeune homme refusa de le lâcher, enfonçant presque ses ongles dans sa chemise.

"Il est terrorisé, on devrait peut-être aller chercher Azeem. Il pourra faire quelque chose pour le calmer, suggéra Bouc, inquiet pour le jeune homme.

-Robin..., balbutia alors le voleur, d'une voix si hachée qu'on l'entendait à peine. Robin... il y avait... il y avait... là-bas... dans la forêt...

-Dans la forêt ? Continue, Gilles.

-Une c... créature... comme celle de Bouc... elle... sa tête... il a d... d... demandé si je vou... voulais... le voir détacher sa tête...

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'enquit Robin, stupéfait. La créature de l'histoire de Bouc ? Tu as rêvé en marchant ?

-Non ! Non... il y avait v... vraiment quelque ch... chose..."

Robin releva la tête et échangea des regards perplexes avec leurs amis. Gilles, le visage enfoncé dans la poitrine de son frère, ne vit pas ces regards, mais il sentit qu'ils ne le croyaient pas.

"Il y avait une créature ! Là-bas, dans la forêt ! s'écria-t-il, désespéré et terrifié. Elle était comme Bouc l'a décrite, avec une armure, un casque, et elle m'a demandé si je voulais voir sa tête se détacher !

-Oui, oui, d'accord, calme-toi, Gilles, murmura Robin, apaisant, en lui caressant longuement le dos. Calme-toi.

-Il y avait quelque chose... il y avait quelque chose...

-Oui, oui, chut, chhhhut..."

Pendant que leur chef caressait et rassurait son frère, les hors-la-loi échangèrent des regards, indécis. Gilles l'Écarlate paraissait vraiment mort de peur. Pourtant, ce qu'il avançait était impossible... n'est-ce pas ?

"Dis-moi exactement ce que tu as vu, Gilles, murmura Robin doucement. Où était-ce ? Sur le chemin de ta cabane ?

-Ou.. oui... Il était là, sous les feuilles... il a émergé, avec son armure, et il m'a demandé...

-Oui, oui, chhhhut..., insista Robin en sentant son frère trembler de plus belle. Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ensuite ?

-Il... il s'est approché de moi, alors... je me suis enfui...

-C'est bien, c'est bien..."

Robin regarda de nouveau les hors-la-loi. Ils secouèrent la tête, désarmés par la terreur du jeune homme. Leur chef se reconcentra sur lui.

"Bon, très bien. Reste là, je vais regarder si...

-Non ! Non, n'y vas pas ! Elle te tuera, tu ne dois pas t'approcher d'elle ! Elle te tuera... !

-C'est bon, c'est bon, calme-toi..."

Robin resserra ses bras sur son frère terrorisé. Non. Si Gilles était aussi mort de peur, ça ne pouvait pas être une hallucination ou un mensonge.

"Très bien, chuchota-t-il en se libérant doucement de la prise de son frère, mais en gardant ses mains sur ses épaules -de toute façon, Gilles était tellement collé à lui qu'il n'aurait pas pu s'éloigner. Si tu as vu une... créature, alors ça ne peut être qu'un démon.

-Et... et alors ? balbutia le jeune homme, les yeux écarquillés par la peur.

-Et alors, nous allons avoir besoin de quelque chose de plus puissant qu'une arme normale pour la tuer.

-Hein ? De p... plus puissant ?

-Il faut qu'on se dépêche ! s'alarma soudain l'un des voleurs. Peut-être que cette créature va essayer de s'en prendre à nos familles !"

Horrifié, il semblait prêt à bondir dans le noir pour courir protéger les siens. Mais Robin l'arrêta d'une main sur son épaule, pendant que Gilles en profitait pour se pelotonner de nouveau contre son frère. Sa respiration ne s'était pas calmée une seule seconde.

"Je crois que ce monstre est plutôt intéressé par les êtres conscients, déclara le chef des voleurs en caressant les cheveux de son frère. S'il est comme tous les démons, il se nourrit de la peur des gens.

-Comment... comment tu le sais ? murmura Gilles en gardant sa tête dissimulée contre le torse de son aîné. Comment tu peux... y connaître quoi que ce soit en démons ?

-J'ai connu des choses étranges, répondit simplement l'archer en caressant le cou de son frère pour le rassurer. Bouc, David, prenez des bûches dans le foyer et éclairez-nous. Je crois qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne capable de nous sortir du pétrin.

-Qui... qui ça ?"

Robin sourit à son frère pour le rassurer et prit lui aussi une torche dans le brasier.

"À ton avis, Gilles ? Qui dans ce campement pourrait être la seule personne susceptible de nous débarrasser de cette... chose que tu as vue ?

-Azeem ?

-Hum. C'est une idée, reconnut l'archer en s'avançant dans les ténèbres."

Ses compagnons se précipitèrent craintivement à sa suite; Gilles s'accrocha à son bras. Autour d'eux, la forme longiligne des arbres dansait dans la lueur des torches; chacun s'attendait à voir une créature, faciès déformé par une grimace démente, les guetter derrière les troncs. Mais aucune créature ne fut découverte, et la petite troupe arriva sans encombre à la cabane de frère Tuck.

"Réveillez-vous, frère Tuck, le pressa Robin en le secouant. Réveillez-vous, nous avons besoin de vous tout de suite !"

Le moine grogna, cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui, confus.

"Robin ? Qu'est-ce que... ? marmonna-t-il.

-Vite, venez. Gilles a vu un démon rôder dans le camp.

-Quoi ? Un démon ?!"

Frère Tuck se leva d'un bond. Il dévisagea le jeune homme qui se cramponnait au bras de son frère, et les autres hors-la-loi qui jetaient des regards craintifs autour d'eux.

"Très bien, expira le frère en s'efforçant de prendre une contenance. Expliquez-moi ce qui s'est passé."

Gilles répéta son histoire, à peine rassuré par la présence de son frère et de ses amis. Il avait presque peur, en parlant, d'attirer de nouveau la créature. Mais aucune voix sortie des ténèbres leur demanda s'ils voulaient voir sa tête se détacher, et Frère Tuck, malgré la peur évidente qui sévissait dans le groupe, s'efforça de garder son calme.

"Bon, je vois, souffla-t-il en se dirigeant vers le fond de sa cabane. Très bien... Si c'est un démon comme tu l'avances, vous aurez besoin d'armes bénies pour le tuer.

-Oui, c'est pour ça que nous sommes là, acquiesça Robin en faisant assoir son frère sur le sol. Il faut que nous nous débarrassions de cette chose avant que quelqu'un d'autre la croise.

-Oui, c'est certain. Donnez-moi vos armes."

Les hors-la-loi assemblés laissèrent tomber sur le sol un ensemble pêle-mêle de couteaux, poignards et épées courtes. Frère Tuck se retroussa les manches et saisit un broc d'eau dans un coin, avant d'y plonger les armes une à une et de réciter une suite de paroles latines qui étaient sans doute des rites de bénédiction. Gilles, pelotonné contre son frère, ne pouvait cesser de jeter des petits coups d'oeil par la fenêtre de la masure, comme si la créature les guettait à quelques pas tout juste. Il lui sembla apercevoir un éclat d'armure et un bref sourire glaçant, et le jeune homme sursauta en se collant à son aîné. Il ferma les yeux et posa son front contre sa manche. Son coeur cognait trop vite, trop fort. Il avait tellement peur qu'il était presque certain qu'il allait exploser.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Gilles, murmura Robin en le serrant dans ses bras. Ce sera bientôt fini."

En effet, au bout de quelques minutes, Frère Tuck restitua leurs armes aux hors-la-loi et essuya ses mains mouillées sur sa tunique.

"Bon, ça devrait faire l'affaire, conclut-il en se redressant. Mais si j'étais vous, j'irais demander à Azeem d'exercer lui aussi quelques rituels sur vos armes. Deux précautions valent mieux qu'une."

Robin acquiesça et récupéra son épée courte et sa dague, avant de prendre son frère par le bras pour le faire se lever. Serrés les uns contre les autres, les hors-la-loi progressèrent dans la pénombre pendant que Frère Tuck et Bouc se précipitaient en courant vers la cabane d'Azeem. Robin, Gilles et les autres ratissèrent une partie du campement, mais ils ne trouvèrent personne. Ils revinrent devant la cabane de Frère Tuck et le trouvèrent en compagnie de Bouc et d'Azeem, qui tenait sa cimeterre à la main, ainsi que l'une des dagues de Robin.

"Ils m'ont expliqué ce qui s'est passé, Chrétien, murmura-t-il en lui tendant le couteau. Ça ne te rappelle pas quelque chose ?

-Si, bien sûr, répondit l'archer sur le même ton. C'est pour ça que nous devons nous débarrasser de cette chose cette nuit.

-Si elle a jeté son dévolu sur ton frère, je pense pas qu'elle réapparaîtra tant que nous serons avec lui.

-Azeem, tu n'es pas sérieux ! Je ne peux pas le laisser à la merci de cette créature ! s'exclama Robin, horrifié. Regarde comme il a peur ! Je ne peux pas l'abandonner comme ça ! Et si jamais nous avons à peine une seconde de retard, elle le tuera !

-Je sais, Chrétien. Je sais que tu as peur pour ton frère, mais si jamais nous ne l'attrapons pas cette nuit, qui sait ce qu'elle pourra faire plus tard ! Tu sais que sa puissance augmente au fur et à mesure que le temps passe.

-Je le sais ! Mais..."

Robin jeta un coup d'oeil à Gilles, à qui Frère Tuck faisait boire de l'eau, inquiet de le voir aussi pâle.

"Regarde comme il est terrorisé ! Je ne peux pas le jeter en pâture à un démon. Je ne peux pas !

-Si nous laissons passer cette occasion, il arrivera à mettre la main sur ton frère tôt ou tard, objecta Azeem doucement."

Robin regarda son cadet une nouvelle fois, puis ferma brièvement les yeux.

"Très bien. Je ne t'aurais jamais cru aussi insensible, Azeem "le Grand" ! gronda-t-il, rendu agressif par la terreur qu'il ressentait pour son cadet.

-Ce n'est pas sur moi que tu dois concentrer ta fureur, Chrétien, mais sur cette chose qui a essayé de tuer ton frère. Je te jure que, moi vivant, aucune créature sortie des Enfers ne le touchera !"

Robin le regarda sans répondre et rejoignit son frère; son coeur se pinça en constatant que Gilles commençait enfin à reprendre des couleurs, en partie rassuré par les gens autour de lui. Il ne voulait pas lui faire subir ça. Non, il ne voulait pas ! Mais Azeem avait raison... S'ils n'arrêtaient pas la créature maintenant...

"Gilles, écoute-moi, murmura l'archer en prenant délicatement le visage de son frère entre ses mains. Je sais à quel point tu as peur, mais j'aurais besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour nous.

-Qu... quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? murmura le jeune homme, qui sentait où son aîné voulait en venir.

-Il est presque certain que cette créature t'a choisi spécifiquement comme cible, expliqua Robin en plongeant son regard dans les yeux verts de son frère, espérant lui transmettre de la confiance, de la force, et toute son affection aussi. Auquel cas, je ne pense pas qu'elle se montrera si nous sommes avec toi...

-Non ! l'interrompit immédiatement Gilles en reculant loin de lui. Tu ne peux pas me demander ça, c'est de la folie !

-Gilles, écoute...

-Non ! Elle va me tuer !

-Non, Gilles, non... Il ne t'arrivera rien, je te le promets. Nous serons tous là, dans les arbres, et nous l'abattrons aussitôt qu'elle apparaîtra.

-Et si vous n'y arrivez pas ? Si vous n'êtes pas assez rapides ? Je ne veux pas mourir de cette façon, Robin ! Et surtout pas parce que tu m'auras envoyé au casse-pipe !

-Gilles, je te jure que si ça pouvait me permettre de te garder en sécurité, j'irais affronter cette chose moi-même ! Mais je ne peux pas, petit frère, c'est à toi qu'elle en veut, et elle ne se montrera à personne d'autre ce soir, si ce n'est pour la tuer.

-Tu ne peux pas me demander ça..., répéta le jeune homme, blême de peur. Je ne veux pas y aller, Robin...

-Je comprends ta peur, Jeune Chrétien, intervint Azeem en lui pressant l'épaule. Mais nous avons besoin de toi. Je sais que tu peux y arriver.

-S'il te plaît, Gilles. Tout le campement compte sur toi. Tu peux le faire, petit frère."

Le jeune voleur poussa un long soupir tremblant et détourna la tête, vaincu. Le coeur au bord des lèvres à l'idée de ce qu'il allait lui faire vivre, Robin prit en tremblant son visage entre ses mains et lui posa un baiser sur le front.

"Fais-nous confiance, Gilles, murmura-t-il. Moi vivant, jamais aucune créature des ténèbres ne te touchera."

Gilles ne répondit pas et, pressé d'en finir, il se tourna vers la forêt. Les autres hors-la-loi se dépêchèrent de grimper dans les arbres. Robin fut le dernier à monter, le coeur lourd.

Le jeune homme esquissa quelques pas tremblants dans la noirceur de la nuit, mais il ne franchit pas plus de quelques mètres. La peur le clouait sur place; ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'il aurait été incapable de continuer à marcher, de toute façon.

"Hé."

Gilles étouffa à peine un gémissement de terreur. La voix, irréelle, semblait parvenir de très loin dans la forêt, mais soudain, elle se rapprocha.

"Hé."

Comme si la créature avait franchi en une seconde l'espace qui la séparait du jeune homme, mais sans qu'il puisse la voir. Les feuilles mortes se soulevèrent soudain à ses pieds et Gilles recula, terrorisé. Mais ce n'était que le vent... Pourtant, le bruit de voix revint, encore plus net que les fois précédentes :

"Hé."

Le souffle court, Gilles se retourna.

Et il tomba nez-à-nez avec le sourire dément et les yeux rouges de la créature.

Elle s'était matérialisée si près de lui que leurs fronts se touchaient presque.

"Tu veux voir ma tête qui se détache ? grinça la créature en bougeant si vite que Gilles n'eut même pas le temps de gémir."

Son sourire dément s'agrandit mais, sans que le jeune homme comprenne comment, une flèche siffla dans les airs et la créature s'abattit à ses pieds.

Le jeune homme suivit le mouvement et tomba au sol.

"Gilles ! cria Robin en se laissant tomber de l'arbre, si vite qu'il faillit se blesser, et en accourant vers son frère."

Il enjamba le corps de la créature et se jeta à genoux devant son cadet. Gilles était tellement blafard que l'archer le secoua, soudain terrifié que son frère ait pu vraiment mourir de peur. Quelle stupide idée il avait eue de le laisser affronter la créature !

"Gilles ! Gilles ! Tu m'entends ?

-Rob... Rob..., balbutia le jeune homme, les yeux écarquillés par le choc. Rob...

-C'est bon, elle est partie, murmura Robin en attirant son frère au creux de ses bras. Chut, calme-toi... Arrête de trembler, je suis désolé. Je suis désolé, ça n'arrivera plus jamais. Elle est partie, elle est partie."

Derrière eux, les autres hors-la-loi accoururent. Azeem et Frère Tuck se penchèrent au-dessus de la forme inerte de la chose et le religieux, sans attendre, vida un plein seau d'eau bénie sur l'épouvantable cadavre.

"Comment va-t-il ? s'inquiéta Azeem en soulevant les cheveux blonds éparses de Gilles pour voir ses yeux.

-Il est mort de peur ! rétorqua Robin, bouleversé de le sentir trembler comme s'il avait des convulsions.

-Il va avoir besoin de beaucoup de soins, murmura le maure en caressant le front du jeune homme.

-Comme si tu avais besoin de me dire ça."

Pendant que Frère Tuck et Azeem s'activaient autour du corps pour s'assurer définitivement que le démon ne reviendrait pas, Robin aida son frère à se relever. Ses jambes ne le portèrent pas, et l'archer le retint par la taille, puis embrassa son front et ses cheveux blonds pour le calmer.

"Je vais te ramener à ma cabane, murmura Robin en passant son bras sous les jambes de son frère pour le porter. Tout va bien... tout va bien... Elle a disparu, plus jamais elle n'essaiera de te faire du mal, je te le promets. Ni elle, ni aucune autre."

Gilles ne répondit pas clairement, mais il poussa un petit gémissement et enfouit sa tête contre l'épaule de son aîné.

"Comment il va ? s'inquiéta Bouc, qui se sentait coupable.

-Je suppose qu'il va être sous le choc pendant un petit moment, répondit Robin en essayant de voir le visage bouleversé de son frère.

-Je suis désolé, Robin. Je n'aurais pas dû raconter cette histoire.

-Raconter des contes pareils un jour comme celui-ci ! En voilà une idée complètement folle ! les gronda Azeem, qui avait également ajouté à celui de Frère Tuck un rituel de son pays pour chasser les démons, au cas où.

-Je sais, je suis désolé. Je n'y ai pas pensé, s'excusa Bouc piteusement.

-... 'a va, intervint doucement Gilles depuis sa tête enfouie dans l'épaule de son frère. Ça... ça va.

-Allez, je vais te ramener, conclut doucement l'archer en prenant le chemin de sa cabane. Est-ce que tout ira bien ? s'assura-t-il auprès des autres.

-Oui, c'est terminé, à présent, lui promit Azeem."

Robin hocha la tête et traversa le campement désert, puis il aida son frère à monter l'échelle de cordes qui menait à sa chambre et il l'accompagna jusqu'à son lit, le coeur pincé de voir Gilles trembler aussi fort.

"Allez, ça va aller, maintenant, répéta doucement l'archer en écartant les couvertures pour l'aider à monter sur le matelas. Tout va bien, elle est partie et elle ne reviendra plus, je te le promets.

-Comment... comment tu peux t'y connaître autant en démons ? murmura le jeune homme en se blottissant sous les couvertures."

Malgré la terreur qu'il avait eue, et qui faisait encore cogner son coeur à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine, la curiosité était plus forte.

"Disons qu'Azeem et moi avons été confrontés à quelques unes de ces créatures pendant notre voyage de retour en Angleterre, expliqua son grand frère en se glissant avec lui sous les couvertures. Mais je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée de te raconter cette histoire maintenant."

En effet, son frère tremblait toujours, même si moins fort que quelques minutes auparavant. Robin l'attira plus près de son coeur et laissa son cadet se ménager une place dans ses bras, caler sa tête sous son menton et glisser ses bras autour de lui.

"Essaie de t'endormir, murmura doucement Robin contre la joue de son frère. Je suis là, je te protège. Je te protègerai toujours.

-Merci..., répondit Gilles dans un souffle à peine perceptible, merci..."

Il ne mit pas très longtemps à s'endormir, compte tenu de la peur qu'il avait eue, mais Robin savait que sa nuit serait probablement difficile, cauchemardesque et agitée, comme ça avait été son cas, la première fois... Et lui n'avait eu personne pour le rassurer.

/

Gilles commença à bouger et à s'étirer machinalement aux alentours de midi. Robin, qui avait alterné entre sommeil et demi-éveil pendant deux ou trois heures, se réveilla tout à fait et attendit que son frère émerge également.

"Robin ? marmonna le jeune homme au bout de quelques minutes, un peu groggy. Qu'est-ce que... est-ce que... est-ce que la créature est bien partie ?

-De quelle créature tu parles ? s'étonna Robin en lui caressant doucement le front. Tu parles de David et son stupide costume de fantôme ?

-Non ! De la créature ! Celle qui... celle qui était là, sous les feuilles, qui portait une sorte d'armure, qui m'a demandé...

-Eh, là, doucement, l'apaisa l'archer en lui caressant la joue. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Nous n'avons vu personne avec une armure depuis des semaines. Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas rêvé ?

-Rêvé ?"

Le jeune homme se renversa sur le dos et dévisagea son frère, embrumé de sommeil.

"Un rêve ? répéta-t-il. Non, ça n'était pas un rêve ! Je m'en souviens, je l'ai vue juste après l'histoire de Bouc, elle était semblable à ce qu'il avait raconté... Elle a essayé de me tuer, elle paraissait sortir de nulle part... Tu l'as tuée avec une flèche bénite !

-Une flèche bénite ? sourit Robin, amusé. J'adorerais avoir des armes bénites, ne serait-ce que pour impressionner Marianne. Mais je sais que mes flèches sont tout ce qu'il y a d'ordinaire.

-Arrête, je ne plaisante pas."

Gilles se redressa et regarda autour de lui, clairement indécis. Il croyait en ce qu'il avait vu. Pourtant... plus il y réfléchissait, plus ses souvenirs lui semblaient vagues et flous. Il distinguait la créature, la forêt plongée dans le noir, les tas de feuilles, les bras de Robin pour le protéger. C'était réel... non ?

"C'était réel ? répéta Gilles en se tournant vers son frère, maintenant incertain. C'était réel, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu as simplement rêvé, Gilles, assura Robin, amusé, en s'étirant sous les couvertures. Il n'y aucune créature, ici.

-Vraiment ?"

Déboussolé, le jeune homme se laissa retomber sur le matelas et il roula plus près de son frère lorsque celui-ci l'attira dans ses bras.

"Je ne savais pas que tu croyais aux fantômes, se moqua Robin.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi, tu aurais du mal à démêler le vrai du faux, toi aussi."

L'archer sourit et tira de nouveau les couvertures sur eux. Plus tard dans la journée, lorsqu'il marcherait dans le campement, comme à son habitude, Gilles ne remarquerait même pas la fine couche de cendres qui recouvrait le sol à l'endroit exact où la créature s'était tenue...


End file.
